Transonic
Transonic is the code name for Laurie Tromette. A former college student, Transonic is one of the first mutants to activate post M-Day. The First Light Laurie Tromette was a nineteen year old college student in Vancouver, Canada when her mutation began to manifest in confusing and painful ways. Her skin gained blue patches, her hair began falling out, and she experienced sickness. Laurie is extremely upset about this, and decides to commit suicide to end the suffering. As she jumps out of a building, Rogue and Hope arrive in a jet, and Hope jumps out after Laurie, controlling her mutation mid fall. Laurie then is able to fly, and lands back on top of the building, where she swears to follow Hope as a Light. On Utopia, Transonic is conflicted about the actions of her team when Hope leads a walk out during one of the classes of Emma Frost. She decides to follow Hope, but apologizes to Emma for her actions. She is present when the Lights go to deal with a sixth post M-Day mutation, a baby who is scared to leave the womb who possesses the ability to knock people unconscious and take control of them, essentially making them zombies. During these events, Transonic is thrown from the hospital, and manifests a new ability when she transforms into a flying mermaid type form. She is also able to catch Oya in this form as well. Once the baby has been convinced to be born, the Lights discover that Primal, another one of the Lights, is being ordered to go back under the custody of his parents. Primal is able to discuss for his freedom elequently, and is able to convince the judge to allow him to remain with Hope and the X-Men. During a conversation with Transonic, he mentions that he considered Judas as his alias, as he originally thought himself to be the opposite of the mutant Messiah, Hope. Transonic responds that she may be worthy of the name as well. Schism During the events that lead up to Schism, Cyclops orders Oya to do whatever she thinks is necessary to defeat the Hellfire Club. As a result, Oya murders the attackers. When Hope and the other Lights move to help Oya, she horrifies Transonic and the others when she ask simply if there is anyone else she needs to kill for them. When Wolverine and Cyclops tell Hope that Oya would be better off at Westchester Academy, Hope refuses, saying she stays with her. Transonic confronts Hope about her selfishness and her lack of care for Oya, and pulls a gun on her. After talking to Transonic, Hope decides to let Oya leave while remaining on Utopia. A relieved Transonic comforts her as Oya leaves. Avengers Vs X-men During the events of Avengers Vs X-Men, Transonic along with several other young mutants are sent to Avengers Academy in California to avoid being a part of the conflict. When she first arrives, she engages in a speed race with student Julie Powers, aka Lightspeed, who stuns her when she comes on to Transonic. Later, Transonic leaves with the other X-Men when they stage a revolt and then decide to leave the Academy to search for the X-Men. Powers *''Supersonic Flight:'' Able to fly at great speed. *''Reactive Transformation:'' Depending on how fast her body is moving, she can change her appearance to allow for greater speed and manueverability. *''Generalized Physiological Enhancement:'' Mentioned as an ability, but has yet to be seen in the series. Trivia *The character of Transonic was created to mirror the role of Angel in the original line up of X-Men. * Laurie is probably about 17 or 18 because she is enrolled in college in Vancouver. However, it is possible that she is a year or two younger because it is also stated that she is extremely intelligent and may have graduated from high school early. * While in school she wrote a sociology paper entitled "The Effect of Post-Human Conflict On The New York Teenager's Worldview". Category:Mutants Category:Utopians Category:Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Students Category:New Charles Xavier School for Mutants students Category:Flight Category:Post M-Day Mutants Category:Krakoans